


when things change in an instant, it's almost fast enough for me

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when things change in an instant, it's almost fast enough for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agonfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonfiles/gifts).



> agonfiles asked: ifffff you're taking cold/flash prompts, would some kind of hockey prompt be appropriate?

It was love at first sight, really. Len wonders if Barry even remembers it. If he remembers that fated meeting at IIHF World Junior Championship in Helsinki where Barry Allen ran into Len and apologetically helped him back to his hotel.

He doubts it. The US didn’t make the gold medal game that year. Len watched from the stands as Barry Allen, the Canadian Scarlet Speedster, scored the game winning goal against Russia.

Len still has a copy of that game on his laptop.

It shouldn’t matter. Len’s captain of his own NHL team now. Captain Cold is the current crowd favourite to adorn poster boards at the rink and twitter hashtags in Central City. But it does. Especially when there’s talk in management about a big trade with Starling City - Barry “The Flash” Allen is a free agent.

And Len wants him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
